voodoo people alternatf
by Eda
Summary: après avoir planché sur une vraie fic, "Vaudoo People", en voici un petit dérivé. Un petit délire de ma part, toujours sur le thème de la magie vaudou. De l'humour noir, et une grosse bêtise de la part de Luffy !


Les associations d'idées sont à l'origine de "ça". Un court texte, encore une fois sur l'idée du vaudou. C'est d'ailleurs en écrivant la fic "vaudoo people" que j'ai eu l'idée de cette scénette.  
Pas de couple, juste un petit délire. J'essaie de rester dans ce que j'aime du manga. C'est à dire d'éviter les OOC (comme on le sait, c'est dur), mais surtout de rester dans un ton léger et humoristique, autant que possible. Vous me direz, "c'est de l'humour noir quand même" et vous aurez raison ! ^^ on a tous ses défauts !

Fandom : One Piece  
Disclaimer : Oda

et puis puisqu'on est là, vous ne trouvez pas la présentation des textes sur ce site un peu à chier ? excusez-moi pour le langage, mais quand même, les lignes sont beaucoup trop longues pour assurer une lecture agréable, et je ne parle pas des interlignages qui se font automatiquement et subtilisent tout paragraphe ! (mais dont on peut supprimer le saut de ligne automatique en reprenant tout avec ctrl+echap, great ! -__-)

Bon aller, j'arrête de râler.  
Je vous enjoins à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, car si on écrit ces textes là, c'est pour nous-même mais aussi et surtout, pour les fans !

* * *

**Vaudoo People**

_**Histoire alternative**_

Nami ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner.

Ils s'éloignaient dans la forêt pour chercher les autres au bateau. Ils, c'est à dire, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Zorro. Avec Luffy, ils étaient partis en expédition sur cette île où ils venaient d'accoster. Au cœur de la jungle, ils avaient découvert un village peuplé de gens accueillants qui leur avaient proposé de passer la nuit en leur compagnie sur la terre ferme. Ils avaient accepté avec joie, la mer a des attraits certains, mais rester un moment sur la terre ferme a des charmes inavouables pour les marins. Ils avaient laissé Luffy derrière eux, leur capitaine voulait rester. C'était assez étrange, il devait avoir trouvé de quoi s'amuser, ce qui était en soit assez angoissant. Nami avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de stock de nourriture dans le village pourtant.  
-Robin, hésita-t-elle, tu crois qu'on fait bien de le laisser seul avec ces gens ?  
-C'est étrange qu'il ait tenu à rester, mais nous ne serons pas long, le bateau n'est qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche.  
-C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Le capitaine contempla avec bonheur sa découverte.  
Sur une planche montée sur deux tréteaux, des figurines en argile toutes plus amusantes les une que les autres s'alignaient. Il trouvait cela cool, comme en témoignait son sourire qui menaçait de scinder en deux son visage. Pire qu'un enfant, il fallait qu'il touche à tout.  
Sa main s'avança et s'empara de la première. Elle était mignonne. On y avait collé des cheveux noirs soyeux et quelqu'un lui avait cousu une robe bleue. Il l'amena contre son visage et la contempla un moment. Puis il la secoua.  
La figurine craqua et l'argile friable céda. La tête tomba.  
Dans la village un cri retentit, suivit des pleurs d'un enfant.  
Luffy ne les entendit pas. Il tenait toujours le corps de la poupée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, il y en avait encore plein ! il jeta sa relique et s'empara d'une autre. Luffy avait un solide estomac capable de digérer les choses les plus insoupçonnables. Il devait le faire. Et de toute façon, il avait faim. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, et il engloutit la figurine d'un coup.  
Au dehors, un bruit de suffocation. Puis celui d'une chute. Et ceux de pas précipités.  
Luffy avala et sourit. C'était pas mauvais. Pour se faire une idée plus précise, il prit trois autres poupées, les croqua les trois en arrachant la partie supérieure.  
Les cris se firent plus insistants à l'extérieur et les bruits de bousculade s'amplifièrent.  
Luffy mâcha un moment. Il tendit la main vers les autres poupées...

-On devrait peut-être accélérer le pas, j'aime pas l'idée d'avoir laissé si longtemps Luffy avec eux.  
-Il est incontrôlable mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire là-bas, il n'y a pas grand chose ! lui répondit Sanji en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.  
Nami pressa quand même le pas.  
-Je préfère m'en assurer ! lança-t-elle.  
-Il n'y a pas de nourriture là-bas, fit Sanji en haussant les épaules, il ne va quand même pas manger les habitants du village !

Le sorcier de la tribu se frayait un passage parmi les survivants. Ils n'étaient déjà pas nombreux au début, à peine une centaine d'âmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous mourir comme ça, c'était insensé ! et pourtant... homme, femme, enfant et vieillard. Personne n'avait été épargné. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du offrir d'héberger ces étrangers, les Dieux étaient mécontents, c'était sûrement ça. A côté de lui, une femme porta la main à son cœur. Les yeux soudain figés, elle donna son dernier souffle et s'affala par terre. Le sorcier contempla ceux qui restaient, à peine une dizaine... il commençait à avoir peur.

Luffy s'amusait comme un petit fou !  
Il avait mangé pas mal de ces petites figurines, et il se sentait un peu lourd, l'argile n'est peut-être pas si digeste que ça... Mais il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, il jouait aux poupées. Comprenez par là, il avait inventé un rôle aux douze qui restaient et leur faisait vivre des aventures épiques. Bien évidement, peu d'entre elles devaient survivre, sinon, ça n'était pas marrant. Il les faisait combattre les une contre les autres. Leur nombre diminuait petit à petit. Il était si concentré sur son jeu qu'il remarqua à peine le calme qui s'installait dehors.

Le sorcier tituba parmi les corps de sa tribu. Les yeux hagards, il en fit le tour. Tous... ils étaient tous morts. Il était désorienté et la peur paralysait ses pensées. C'était bientôt à son tour, il le savait, les Dieux ne le laisseraient pas survivre à ce massacre. Il se tenait dans la cour principale du village, face à sa cabane. Il hésita. Puis, par la fenêtre, il vit un chapeau de paille.  
Ses yeux se révulsèrent, se pourrait-il que... les Dieux et tout châtiment divin lui sortirent de la tête. Il avait préparé des poupées à l'effigie de chaque membre de la tribu, comme ça se fait habituellement. Au cas où, il ne se trouverait pas pris au dépourvu. Mais quand même, non..... Il s'élança, paniqué vers la porte de sa cabane.

Luffy tenait dans sa main la dernière poupée intacte. Il regarda autours de lui. Nami allait encore l'engueuler pour avoir tout cassé. Par la fenêtre, si il se serait retourné, il aurait vu le seul habitant encore vivant du village courir en sa direction. Luffy parut réfléchir un moment. Il regarda intensément la dernière poupée.  
Le sorcier sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il y était !  
Luffy porta la poupée à sa bouche et en croqua machinalement la tête.  
La nuque du sorcier craqua. "Oh merde..." commença t'il avant de s'effondrer sur le seuil de sa porte.

Nami hurla, et tous se précipitèrent en poussant de hauts cris là où ils avaient laissé Luffy.  
Leur capitaine sortit de la cabane en souriant. Il leur fit de grands signes de la main en les voyant venir vers lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près pour qu'il saisisse leurs paroles.  
-Espèce d'abruti...  
-Un vrai massacre....  
-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait !  
Il s'interrompit. Puis il remarqua les corps allongés par terre. Il s'accroupit et se gratta la tête. Ses compagnons arrivèrent à sa hauteur, l'air franchement mécontents.  
-Ils font tous la sieste par terre ? demanda t'il innocemment.  
Sanji regarda l'intérieur de la cabane. Des morceaux de poupée en argile étaient répandus un peu partout. Il bougea du pied le cadavre du sorcier et soupira.  
-Tu les as tous tué Luffy.  
-Ah non ! j'en suis sur, je suis resté à l'intérieur tout le temps !  
-Se sont les poupées, le renseigna Robin. c'est de la magie vaudou. Chaque poupée représente une personne. Ce qu'on fait à la poupée, la personne le ressent.  
-Tu en mangé combien ? demanda Zorro.  
-Ben... Luffy paraissait gêné maintenant, quelques une.  
-Tu as anéantis tout une tribu.  
-Mais, s'écria Luffy, c'est dangereux aussi de laisser traîner des trucs comme ça ! tenta t'il de se justifier.  
-Tu pouvais pas rester tranquille le temps qu'on revienne ! explosa Nami, Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de ne pas bouger ! et maintenant, on va dormir où cette nuit ? encore sur le bateau ?!?  
-Ben, maintenant, on a de la place dans le village...

THE END


End file.
